Taking Steps
by only here in your arms
Summary: During Clare's first night at Hotel Eli, Clare and Eli experience a few "firsts." ONE SHOT - Continuation of "We'll Be Okay" but can be read on its own


**This is a ONE SHOT. It can be a part 2 of "We'll Be Okay", one of my other one shots, but this can be read on its own. Uh…I don't know? I guess…enjoy? Also, this was really awkward for me to write…so…yeah. If you're wondering why it's so terrible, that's why. This is why I never usually write this stuff.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**P.S. If you know me (meaning we talk regularly on Twitter/Tumblr) you'll understand why this is the way it is.**

* * *

With Clare's mind finally at ease about her relationship with Eli, she was free to enjoy a celebratory evening with her boyfriend and his family. Having already celebrated Jake graduating with a weekend at the lake with their family, she was allowed to spend the rest of the day and night with Eli. When Clare asked her mom if she could go out with Eli after the graduation, she was surprised when her mom allowed her to bring an overnight bag.

So after Cece and Bullfrog took Eli and Clare out for a big, celebratory dinner, the four of them went back to the Goldsworthy house. Cece decided to watch a chick-flick in the living room and although Bullfrog was forced the watch, Eli was not and he took Clare up to his room so they could hang out in the silence.

"What do you wanna do?" Eli asked, putting Clare's overnight bag beside his bed. "Too early to sleep so do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, you pick," Clare made herself comfortable on the bed, laying on her side and faced the TV. Once Eli popped the DVD in, he climbed over Clare to take the spot behind her.

"The Dark Knight, nice choice," Clare smiled, looking over her shoulder.

Eli pressed a kiss on her clothed shoulder and put his hand on her arm. "Best movie ever."

The two of them watched the movie intently, pointing new things out, but they remained quiet for most of it. Clare's attention turned to Eli's hand on her waist, his thumb moving back and forth across her skin. Even through the fabric of her dress she could feel the heat radiating onto her skin. Her face flushed when the thought of Eli's hand on her stomach under her dress crossed her mind.

Occasionally, Eli would lean down to kiss Clare's head and she would respond by turning her head to place a kiss on his jaw. But when Eli kissed her head again, this time she placed her hand softly on his cheek, holding him in place as she kissed his jaw once, twice, and three times before moving her lips to his neck.

Clare craned her own neck to reach the crook of Eli's neck, kissing his skin less softly this time and more aggressively. She felt his heartbeat pick up when her hand traveled to his pulse point and she smiled against Eli's skin, her teeth grazing his hot skin.

"What are you doing?" Eli asked with a sigh.

"Just kissing you," Clare said easily. She pulled her head away to look him in the eye. His face looked flustered and pink. Smirking she asked, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Eli deeply said before going to kiss her.

Not surprised in the least, Clare threw herself into the kiss by holding Eli's neck with both of her hands, running her fingers in his soft hair. As Eli prodded her mouth open with his tongue, Clare couldn't help but feel her body relax and heat up at the same time. She was feeling extremely comfortable as she laid in her boyfriend's bed and was kissing him in a more sensual way than ever before. She felt even hotter when Eli put his hand on her thigh and moved her to lay more comfortably on her back. He placed her leg over his before putting his hand back on her waist.

The fact that she was wearing a dress hadn't popped up in her mind until she felt Eli leaning over her, one of his legs moving between hers, and his leg brushed up against her groin, causing her to moan unexpectedly.

Eyes closed, Clare felt Eli move his head away and she opened her eyes and couldn't read his face. "What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly.

"Just haven't heard that from you before," Eli admitted, a lopsided smile on his face. "Are you okay with…this?"

Clare examined their situation. They had been kissing for a while now, movie completely forgotten, Eli on top of her, and her dress had ridden up significantly, her underwear exposed. But Eli hadn't seemed to notice and if he did, he thankfully didn't make a big deal of it. To think about it, Eli was always patient with her. Clare was the one to dictate whether they did anything or not. Even during many of their departing kisses after dates, Clare would be the one to pull away first or she'd nod when Eli asked to put his hand beneath her shirt.

And now the first time they've been in a compromising position, Eli was still patient, still asking for permission. Clare started to think that they didn't have much time together until Eli went to New York and maybe before he left, they could do what she had been thinking about for a long time now. With Eli telling her at graduation that they'd be okay, she was assured that they'd make it through the long distance, but maybe they could take their relationship to the next level before he had to leave.

Besides, it was Eli's graduation night. She had to do something special.

"I'm…_very _okay with this," Clare replied in her best sexy attempt and feeling foolish immediately after. She pulled Eli back for a kiss and sat up, making Eli move to his knees. Clare started unbuttoning Eli's black dress shirt and took it off of him quickly, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Her hands could feel Eli's heat and she was happy to know that she wasn't the only one burning up. Feeling a little more confident now, Clare continued to kiss Eli as she started pulling her dress up.

"Wait," Eli pulled his lips away and put his hands over Clare's. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Clare asked playfully.

"We don't have to—"

"We don't _have _to but what if I want to?"

Eli gulped as Clare took her dress off completely. Instead of looking at Eli's reaction, Clare simply kissed him again and laid back, pulling Eli over her again.

Suddenly, their kisses became more passionate, hands wandering around even more. Eli lips moved to Clare's neck, she resisted the urge to giggle when he started to kiss her collarbones but couldn't help the slight laugh that came from her mouth. Clare was relieved to see Eli laugh with her when he leaned up to kiss her again. She was glad that he was taking it very slow even though she was half naked in front of him. Realizing that she was more exposed than her boyfriend she started to unbutton his dress pants and pulled the zipper down.

Eli gave her a questioning face but Clare avoided the gaze and worked on pushing his dress pants down his legs. Clare put her head back on the pillow and expected Eli to dive back in for a kiss but when he didn't, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Eli replied faking a smile that Clare easily saw through. "We're just…is this really happening right now because Clare, I didn't expect or need to do this on graduation night, I don't want you to get the wrong impression."

"Eli," Clare said comfortingly, moving to sit back up. "You didn't give me the wrong impression. Now will you just kiss me?"

"Well since you asked nicely." Eli did kiss her again but Clare was taken by surprise when Eli switched their places. Swiftly, Eli had his back on the bed and pulled Clare on top of him. Taken by complete surprise, Clare gasped and Eli had taken that as the opportunity to snake his tongue into her mouth.

Clare started to feel a little self conscious. She, in her mix-matched underwear, sprawled over her boyfriend, and although she had her dress off for a while now, she never felt as exposed until this moment.

"Eli…"

Before Clare could ask Eli if they could switch, Eli sat up with Clare in his lap and started to bite her neck. Clare's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her head lolled back, letting Eli continue. Her breath started to get ragged and she couldn't help arching her back at the pleasure she felt. She'd always had a thing for neck kisses with her vampire phase and all and she knew Eli didn't know it, or at least she thought he didn't know. But with his attentiveness on her neck and how fired up she felt all over, she didn't mind.

Clare mindlessly moved her hips to shift over slightly but she rubbed against Eli's arousal, making them both look up. Clare was about to apologize but she suddenly found herself on her back, Eli wrapping her legs around his waist. She started to feel the pressure between her legs increase as Eli started moving his hips slowly while pressing his lips to her neck.

Though she had never felt this way before, her heart started to race at the thought of what would come next. The only barrier between them having sex was their thin underwear. Clare believed she was ready to take the next step but now that the moment was right there, she suddenly didn't feel ready. But the look of utter pleasure on Eli's face was enough to distract Clare from her nervousness. Eli's hips slowed down when he kissed her again and Clare took his hand from her face down to the curve of her breast. Eli started to caress her, making sure not to be too aggressive.

With Eli now touching one of her most intimate parts, Clare started to feel more nervous than ever. She couldn't even focus on how great Eli was making her feel. But she knew that if she felt this nervous and unprepared, she should probably stop. She tried to rush it once before and that didn't work. She was trying to rush things now and with that and the fact that she didn't feel 100% ready, she started to push Eli's shoulder.

"Eli, wait." It took all of Clare's power to push Eli away but he did stop and looked at her.

"You okay?" Eli asked.

"I…I don't think I'm ready tonight," Clare stuttered. "I know you're probably disappointed but I can't."

"Clare, it's okay," Eli smiled assuredly. "Because honestly, I don't think I'm ready either."

"But…you've done it before," Clare replied, instantly turning red.

Eli started to laugh. He got up from bed and grabbed two shirts from his closet, handing one to Clare to put on. While he put his own shirt on he said, "Yes Clare, I've had sex before. But it's different this time. Besides, I didn't imagine us going through so many steps in one night."

"What do you mean?" Clare asked. She scooted over and settled her head on Eli's chest once he laid down beside her.

"Tonight was the first time we've done this, making out on my bed without our clothes on," Eli winked. Clare scoffed and he continued. "What I mean is that with this being the first time we've done this, I don't want all of our firsts to be on one night."

"That makes sense," Clare said, absentmindedly playing with Eli's shirt. "I guess I just wanted tonight to be special for you."

"So I graduate high school and my reward is getting to do this with you? I'm a lucky guy!"

Clare laughed and turned to lay on her side, her arms crossing over to settle on Eli's chest. She felt Eli caressing her back and realized this really was the first time they were doing this. Laying together in bed, not having a curfew to worry about. She felt silly wanting to skip this moment to go straight to sex. But she was glad she and Eli were on the same page.

"Do you think we'll have sex before you leave?" Clare whispered. "I don't know, maybe since we won't have the opportunity for a long time after you go, we should?"

"Clare, we shouldn't plan anything," Eli replied. "Were you planning on seducing me tonight? No, right? And being with you tonight was, and is, amazing. It came naturally to us. When the time comes for us to do other things, it'll happen. But don't spend your time thinking about it okay? Let's just enjoy the time we have together until I leave."

Clare couldn't help but smile. "Okay," she agreed. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth, I'm getting tired."

The two were back to cuddling after getting ready for bed. Clare didn't bother to put on the pajama pants she brought with her. This was going to be another first they have tonight. Sleeping in the same bed, less clothing. She had no worries about it.

Once Eli turned the lights off, the two cuddled into a comfortable sleeping position. Clare's eyes were starting to get heavy but the sound of Eli's voice made her alert.

"You know you're using one day of your 'year of free stays' tonight right?" he asked. Though the room was dark Clare could still see Eli smirking. "And we're spending most of it sleeping."

"Oh." Clare turned over and threw a leg over Eli's hips, settling on top of him. "What else should we do then?"

"Well…_I don't know_," Eli winked before swiftly going in for a kiss.


End file.
